Only My Shadow
by shorty6636
Summary: <html><head></head>SwanQueen AU High School. Emma Swan has been in love with her best friend for years, and now she finally has the courage to tell her how she feels. But she needs a bit of help in order to finally get the girl. This is a small Song Fic so Enjoy!</html>


**Hey everyone! I wanted to make another short song fic for swan queen. I had a special song and I could not stop thinking of high school. The song is called Shadow by Austin Mahone. I love this song so much and I hope all of you readers enjoy this little story as well. By the way its all AU ok. ALSO I do not own the OUAT characters and I do not own the song. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young blond sits in front of a large desk while her hands wrung the beanie she wore. Sitting across from her was an older brunette who slowly leaned back into her seat and watched her with calculating eyes. Those same colored eyes she sees everyday. She perks up a bit hearing the leather creak as the woman leans forward onto the desk.<p>

The brunette pulls her reading glasses off and looks into forest green eyes "Are you sure about this dear?"

The blond nods in response letting her grip loosen on the poor hat material "I'm sure"

Warm eyes look off to the red head sitting beside the blond "Zelena what do you think?"

With a smile the young woman speaks out "I think it would be a great idea mother, not only that but with the money from the ticket selling we can afford more books and gym supplies for the school."

Cora smiles and looks back at the blond "Well Miss Swan it seems we have came to an agreement then."

"Really?!" she nearly shouts excitingly

Zelena smiles as her mother chuckles "Yes dear" then leans back in her seat a bit more relaxed "I always knew you loved my daughter since you two met at the park as children."

Emma's cheeks turn a light shade of red "Regina has always been special to me."

"Well I think its about time my little sister found the right partner in life." Zelena said patting the blonds shoulder "And you seem to be the prefect match for her." she said smiling

The older brunette smiles "Indeed" then slowly stands up "Now lets us get this plan into motion shall we" walking over to the filing cabinet pulling out several papers "A school talent show is not going to sign it self."

Zelena stands by her mother then looks at the blond who is standing beside her "Emma, mother and I will set everything up for the talent show ok."

"Then what do I do?" Emma questions

The principal smiles "Practice and get ready for your show dear."

Emma's smiles a million watt smile and quickly walks out of the office making her way home wanting to practice as much as she can for this. It has to be prefect, as perfect as the person she loves.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan quietly sits in her room holding her guitar. She leans against the bedroom wall and looks to her right where her window is open giving her a prefect view of the sun set and also a view of the small park where she met the girl she fell in love with for all these years. Regina Mills. Daughter of Cora Mills (Principle of Storybrooke High), younger sister of Zelena Mills (Close friend and high school grad), and also the daughter of the late Henry Mills (Past Mayor).<p>

As far as she could think back she still remembers running up to the girl with wavy brown hair who sat quietly on the swings watching the others kids play. She also remembered the feeling of her heart rate speeding up and her stomach fill with butterflies when she asked this girl if she wanted to play. Her heart nearly burst when the other girl gave her the biggest smile.

From that day on Emma had vowed to always be by Regina's side and to always see that smile she can create. As years went on the young blond fell deeper in love with the brunette and it was difficult to watch as the person she loves go out with other people who treated her wrong in the end. As true to her vow she stayed and cared to the girl with a broken heart making sure to never let go and to also make her smile once more for her.

The blond sighs letting her finger tips strum across the guitar strings. It was their senior year now and Regina had recently broken it off with her ex boyfriend Robin after finding out he was cheating on her with another girl named Marian. She held the brunette close to her heart as tears fell onto her shirt that day. As she let her friend quietly sleep tucked into her side she had finally had it. She had it seeing the girl she loves hurt and she was tired to hiding her feelings. It was their last year of school and it was time to be an adult and tell this amazing girl she loves her.

So here she is now, after telling Regina's mother and sister about creating a talent show to prove her love and help the school, practicing the perfect song she wants to sing for the young woman she loves. Emma picks up her guitar and starting plucks the strings letting the tune play out. She wants this song to be perfect just like the girl she fell in love with.

* * *

><p>Cora watches as the auditorium fills up then lets go of the stage curtain she looks around back stage seeing several students practicing up their talents. Hey eyes wonder around trying to look for a certain blond head.<p>

"Has she shown up yet mother?" her older daughter asked

The principle turns looking at her "Not yet, I'm betting she'll show up later on since she has placed herself as the final act."

Zelena smiles "Regina is already sitting in the reserved seat. She kept pestering me about what Emma was doing."

"And I thought I was only one she was pestering." the older woman chuckled out "Lets get this over with so we can get my little girl's happy ending."

Her daughter smiles "Of course mother" and with that she walks away

* * *

><p>After several showings Regina leans back in her seat letting out a boring sigh "When's Emma going to come on?" she asked impatiently<p>

Her older sister chuckles "Soon sis, just watch."

The young brunette huffs looking at the stage watching some kid named Jefferson show his little magic tricks. As she sits quietly in her seat she wonders about want Emma was going to do for the talent show. Since she knew Emma her whole life her mind couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of what the blond was going to show. For some odd reason her blond friend had a strange habit of doing almost anything that caught her attention. Emma seemed to have become a little jack of all trades kind of person.

It was cute and enduring to watch Emma learn something new. Regina feels her cheeks slight warm up as she think about all the times Emma was willing to teach her some of the things she learned. When the brunette would get frustrated with certain teachings the blond would come up right behind her and carefully slip her hands over her own slightly smaller ones. Guiding her hands while quietly speaking into her ear. During those times it made her heart race and her body felt relaxed when they were so close together.

It took Regina some time to realized she had strong feelings for her friend, but she wasn't sure if Emma felt the same way and since she wasn't sure about her friends feelings she had ended up going out with two different people. Both ending up bad and during both times Emma would pick up the pieces and comfort her. Robin was just some boy who pursued her during their junior year, after the constant question of "will you go out with me?" she had finally said yes. Needless to say that boy was just a player after catching him with his pants down with another girl. Sure she didn't love him or like him that much but it hurt realizing he was just pursuing her for just one thing. Her mind stopped wondering now hearing the sounds of the people around her were applauding.

She slightly smiles seeing her mother walk up to center stage. "Thank you for that lovely little show Jefferson" she said turning her attention at the crowd "And now we save the best for last. Please give a welcoming applause for Emma Swan."

Everyone claps watching the blond step on stage while carrying a bar stool and her guitar case. The auditorium quiets down as Emma sits up on the stool and tunes her instrument. She whispers a quiet thank you as Cora set up a microphone in front of her. The older brunette gives a warming smile and walks off stage taking her seat while was also beside her daughter Regina who was focused on her blond friend.

Emma leans into the mic a bit "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person." she said while looking into soft brown eyes that were staring back at her

Her fingers start to play the tune then her voice starts to sing out the lyrics

_You walk into the room_  
><em> So perfect but unaware<em>  
><em> Making me stop and stare<em>  
><em> Every time I heard he broke your heart<em>  
><em> Can I just fix you girl?<em>  
><em> Show you a different world?<em>

Emma's eyes open and stares directly at the young brunette

_ I'll take you anywhere_  
><em> I'll put you on a throne<em>  
><em> I'll lay down my heart, I swear<em>  
><em> And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone<em>

Regina feels her heart speed up looking back into forest green eyes

_ Only my shadow knows_  
><em> How I feel about you<em>  
><em> Only my shadow goes<em>  
><em> Where I dream of you and me<em>  
><em> Should I go or wait?<em>  
><em> Is it too soon, too late?<em>

Then blond sings out wanting to the answers she had questioned for so long

_Only my shadow knows_

Regina doesn't miss the question and the next line she hears makes the world around her stop

_ I've been loving you so long_  
><em> And now that I got the chance<em>  
><em> I see you need to dance on your own<em>  
><em> So I'll wait another day<em>  
><em> Maybe another year<em>  
><em> I'm gonna be right here, oh<em>

She thinks back to the times when the blond would wait for her or show up at anytime when she requested it

_ I'll take you anywhere_  
><em> I'll put you on a throne<em>  
><em> I'll lay down my heart, I swear<em>  
><em> And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone (alone)<em>

Emma's eyes solely on Regina's wanting her to understand that she would always be by her side

_Only my shadow knows_  
><em> How I feel about you<em>  
><em> Only my shadow goes<em>  
><em> Where I dream of you and me<em>  
><em> Should I go or wait?<em>  
><em> Is it too soon, too late?<em>  
><em> Cause only my shadow knows<em>

Feelings start to overwhelm her as she closes her eyes letting the lyrics reach out to her only love not even realizing the song was effecting everyone else.

_ I wish I could say all these words_  
><em> All these things that your heart never heard, yeah<em>  
><em> But I saw the pain in your eyes and it sealed my lips<em>

Tears start to show in brown eyes as, placing a hand against her heart

_ Only my shadow knows_  
><em> How I feel about you<em>  
><em> Only my shadow goes<em>  
><em> Where I dream of you and me<em>  
><em> Should I go or wait?<em>  
><em> Is it too soon, too late?<em>  
><em> Only my shadow knows, ey<em>  
><em> Only my shadow knows, oh oh<em>

Emma keeps strumming her guitar letting herself finally come back to reality and looks at Regina who has tears in her eyes

_Only my shadow knows_

She softly whispers and quietly tunes out of the song. As soon as it was over everyone stood up clapping and cheering. There was not a dry eye in the building, even Cora who was a tough woman most of the time had to wipe away a bit of tears.

"Mom" a soft whisper speaks out

The older woman looks at her daughter who looks like is about to burst with emotion and Cora knew exactly what her daughter needed "Go Regina"

She didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran from her seat and running up on stage tackling the blond girl who held her just as strong.

* * *

><p>After the talent show their first kiss was shared and it was the start of a beautiful relationship that grew from high school, to college, and to the point of getting married. And every year on the anniversary of their first kiss Emma would pull out her guitar and play the song for her wife.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the story and I'm happy about it. How about you? Did you like it? If you did leave a comment! Favorite it and or me! Follow me! Keep an eye out for me because I might be writing more stuff like this soon! <strong>

**Shorty Love!**


End file.
